Chapelleur's Magical Picture Book
Chapelleur's Magical Picture Book (シャペルルルの魔法絵本), or Chapelleur's Magic Book, is a new event in Merc Storia that was introduced on August 22, 2018 to replace the Road to Glory event. What is "Chapelleur's Magic Book?" Chapelleur's Magic Book is a event challenge that lasts for a week focusing on certain Element and Weapon attributes. The event encourages players to play out of their usual teams and construct different teams to take advantage of the latest event restrictions. This event is a good way to earn prizes from an Event-only unit, gold, medals, rare medals, diamond, awakening books and much more. The event consists of 2 Maps (each having 15 stages) with various treasures box, bushes and icons on the hexagonal panels that the player "travels" around. Front Page stages are denoted by "bushes" with a number (denoting the stage #) and a gold star (denoting that it is a Front Page stages). A Back Page stage is denoted by a swirling vortex that overlays over the Front Page and adds blue star with a number (denoting the # of times cleared) next to it. Tapping on it will lead you to the Back Page mini-map where you can access the Back Page stage proper and the treasures it is guarding. Each Front/Back Page stage only costs 10 AP to play and comes with a set difficulty. They can be replayed as many times for the duration of the event. What are Back Page stages? Back Page stages were previously secret stages that were accessed by clearing the Front Page stages. The Back Page stages are the Hard version of the Front Page stages, each having their own restrictions, and will always gateblock treasure boxes. However, the Back Page stages did not open up immediately and sometimes it was required to run the same Front Page several times before it did, YMMV depending on how many runs are required to open a Back Page stage and it was common to see open up at an average 4-5 runs of its Front Page counterpart. It is also possible to replay these Back Page stages repeatedly but with increased difficulty for every successful completion. Back Pages have the same formation as its main page counterpart with additional restrictions. *With the 2nd Chapelleur's Magical Book event, you can immediately move onto the next Back Page stage through the right portal after clearing the previous one, allowing you to continue playing back pages without exiting the area. Consequent back stages will feature the same stage with an increased difficulty along with 3 more treasure chests to collect upon the stage's completion. The left portal will allow you leave the current Back Page stage, and thus close the portal, until you can trigger it again from Front Page stage. *Since the 9th Magical Book event, back page portals are opened from the start. There are only 6 of them in certain parts of the two maps, by fives until 30. What's more, the portal won't close when you return to the front page. Back Page Blue Box Map The locations of blue boxes in the current Magic Book event are handily gradually recorded here. The key is translated as follows: *◯ = 1 blue box *◎ = 2 blue boxes *? = Unconfirmed *☐ = Confirmed https://blog.kiseki.moe/merc_jp/mrst_ehon.html Events Currently, past events are unreplayable. However, past Magical Book units may be made obtainable again for a limited time. Reissues Reissues of past Magical Book events allow you to get past limited units, whether they were obtained before or not. They are also special in that all weapon types (besides Heal) receive a damage bonus. Category:Event